


all of my heart, into words.

by squirrelcheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short One Shot, Wakes & Funerals, im sorry bye, lowkey venting my emotions, soonwoo crumbs, this is basically my feelings, way too personal tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelcheeks/pseuds/squirrelcheeks
Summary: in front of the altar and the people they love, wonwoo lets out everything he wants to tell soonyoung.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 18





	all of my heart, into words.

_The weather is nice today._ Wonwoo smiles as he lightly kicks his shoes into the ground, just outside the church.

“Won? Come on in. The priest is here.” Mingyu calls him and goes inside.

Wonwoo bites his lip and takes a deep breath before looking at the sky, _we’re really here now._ He fixes his suit and gets ready to come inside. He’s not the biggest fan of white suits, he thinks he looks better in all black. But today’s special, and he promised the love of his life he’ll wear the grandest white suit he can find.

He pats his chest thrice before coming in. He’s walking in normal speed, but for some reasons, he feels like everything is in slow motion. Suddenly, the altar feels so far away.

After what felt like years, Wonwoo reaches the front, smiles at his partner, and whispers a quiet ‘I love you’ before he takes his seat. The priest begins the ceremony and Wonwoo feels his eyes water, _we’re really REALLY here now._

The priest then calls him, saying it’s his time to speak.

He takes the microphone with shaky hands and takes a good look at the room. Everyone is crying already. _Ah, fuck this. I said I won’t cry._ He clears his throat and closes his eyes for a second, then opens them again before speaking.

**_“Soonyoung. Hi, love.”_**

He closes his eyes again and tries his best to hold his tears.

**_“I still can’t believe we’re here now. I remember the first day we met, it was at the mall’s parking lot. I remember how annoyed I was at you. You were such a bad driver and you just couldn’t park well, and the worst is you scratched my car! I remember screaming out of frustration, and I asked for your number, then you said ‘OMG DO YOU LIKE ME?’. I asked for your number in case you run away!”_** Everyone laughs at this, and Wonwoo smiles as well.

**_“And how can I ever forget how we went to the insurance company and had to sign tons of paper to fix that huge scratch, and you seriously said ‘Not that cute for a first date’. I swear I wanted to punch you then! But then you smiled and your eyes disappeared in two lines, and I just couldn’t muster up the courage to hate you._**

**_We had dinner that night, and you said sorry for the first time. I thought you were just an annoyingly overly happy person, but then you confessed how sorry you were, and I realized you didn’t just take it lightly, and you were really sincere with your apologies. I don’t know what came into my mind that night, offering to teach you how to park well. I was a busy person with a busy job in a busy city… But ironically, even when I was extremely and fumingly annoyed back then, the hours I spent with you, for some reasons, made my heart calm._ **

**_It started there, with a scratch. And then we just started getting closer._ **

**_We met more often. Driving lessons turned became road trips, until we had more dinners, random movie marathons, night outs… And before I knew it, you became a part of me. You became the first person I check up on when I wake up, the person I wanna send memes to, the person I come to when something happens- good or bad, the person I want to hear from before I sleep at night. Before I knew it, you became my person._ **

**_And it was one of the best things that has ever happened in my lonely life. You were easily the best thing that has ever been mine._ **

**_I love you, Soonyoung, I love how you became mine, and how we became us.”_ **

Wonwoo can’t hold his tears back anymore, and so he lets himself cry. He cries quietly for a while before taking short deep breaths and he wipes his eyes as he continues,

**_“I love how you would bump your head to mine when I’m in a bad mood, you knew it never fails to make me smile. Or how you would force me to do these stupid poses when we take pictures, and I know you knew that I only pretend to hate them, and I would do any pose so long as to make you happy. I love how you would ask me for random back hugs when you feel sad, and then we would cuddle by the window with our hot chocolates- extra mallows on top, of course. I love how you made me feel like you wanted to be loved by me, because I love loving you._**

**_And I guess that’s why this hurts so much. Because after this, it’s really the end. I won’t ever get to see you again, or hear your laugh, or hold your hand. Because after this, I really have to let you go.”_ **

His voice starts shaking again and he looks down as his tears continue falling. Everyone else is crying as well. He sniffs a few times before speaking again,

**_“I am so… so proud of you, love. I have seen how hard you fought. For me, for us. And I could only imagine the pain you were going through, lying in that hospital bed, connected to machines. It’s over now, Soonyoung. No more pain, okay? No more tears, no more hurting. You fought well, love. We all know that._**

**_I miss you so much already._ **

**_I remember you saying you’re afraid because people might forget about you. We won’t. I won’t. You hold a special place in my heart that nothing and no one can ever replace. You will never be, and can never be, forgotten. I will remember you in everything I do._ **

**_And I will forever love you, in whatever way I can.”_ **

Wonwoo walks near Soonyoung’s casket and places a sunflower on top of it. A single sunflower in a bed of white roses. He breaks down in tears and falls into his knees,

**_“I guess this is it for now. I love you. Until we meet again, my sunshine.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> henlo this is a really short one i randomly thought of while i was eating cereals earlier. sorry for the angst! i'll try to write better pieces soon.
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading! <3


End file.
